God of Destruction
The Gods of Destruction (破壊神, Hakaishin; Literal meaning "Destruction God"), also known as Destroyers, are beings who destroy planets, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Creation, who create and fill planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Along with the Kais, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently twelve universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. Unlike the Angels and the Supreme Kais, whom they work alongside and with, and who are all are both and each members of their own species, both being naturally divine, the Gods of Destruction vary widely in species, with none sharing theirs, except for Beerus and Champa, who are twins, and are mortal-turned-divine individuals from naturally mortal species. Overview There is a God of Destruction for each of the twelve universes. Once every millennium, the Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 In some occasions, the gods can also come together to deal with threats to existence or stability of their universe or universes. Gods of Destruction, due to being considerably stronger than Kais by nature, are usually more capable of dealing with universal threats than Kais, however, they seem to have no obligation to heed the commands of Kais, and thus tend to be whimsical as to which threats to eliminate. A God of Destruction is not allowed to travel through time (though Whis can transport Beerus through time to the Time Nest where the Supreme Kai of Time resides if he wishes to speak with her or at her request as shown in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2). Personality Though the Gods of Destruction may enjoy their duty, some going as far as to revel in it, they are not inherently evil, as some can be somewhat benevolent (in the case of Sidra), and do not seem to revel on their destruction, but instead use their powers to enforce justice in their own universe, by destroying only planets or anything they consider evil (like Belmod and the Pride Troopers), and are actually well-mannered and kind-hearted when on a good mood or at ease. Also, at least in the cases of Beerus and Champa, food is their natural way to calm down and socialize, going as far as becoming friends with mortals if they are pleased enough, though they remain serious and do not joke around when doing their job. Also, unlike Zen-Oh, Future Zen-Oh, whom they serve, and the Angels, and like the Supreme Kais, they share the emotions that mortals possess and are prone to the same revolt and rage to abuse of power, injustice, evil and tyranny. They, but not all, are shown to occasionally be short-tempered, to the extent that even the Angels know to steer clear from their path when their lords are pushed to the breaking point. Relationships with other deities The Gods of Destruction are linked to the Supreme Kais of their universe, and, if all of the Supreme Kais were to die, the God of Destruction would too, as a way to offset the balance of the respective universe.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Only the deities themselves and their assistants possess such knowledge, and only few outside superior high ranks including mortals have been entrusted with this knowledge.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 The Gods of Destruction are less vulnerable than the Supreme Kais in that sense, since they can continue to live on, as long as even a single Supreme Kai exists in their universe, whereas the death of a God of Destruction would instantly kill all Supreme Kais, regardless of how numerous. Beerus, the God of Destruction from Universe 7, is the one who sealed Old Kai in the Z Sword. His administrative zone includes planet Earth. Each God of Destruction has an Angel attendant, like Whis for Beerus and Vados for Champa. If a God of Destruction dies, their Angel attendant will become inactive until a new god appears. In Dragon Ball Super, another God of Destruction, Champa, appears along with his attendant, Vados. He is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He has been searching for the Super Dragon Balls for decades, searching in both Universe 6 and Universe 7. According to Zen-Oh, he has the power to appoint new Gods of Destruction if he feels that someone is not doing their job to the best of their ability. This is shown in Dragon Ball Super when Zen-Oh jokingly suggests the appointments of new gods, which scares both Beerus and Champa. While the Gods of Destruction are generally fearless of deities and mortals alike, they are shown to respect both the two Zen-Ohs and the Great Priest due to their power and position. This fear causes them to ironically behave in a manner similar to how mortals and deities react when in the presence of a God of Destruction or a similarly powerful and/or high authority entity. Candidates and substitutes Despite their immense power and longevity, Gods of Destruction are known to be capable of dying. Due to this their angel attendant will seek out and train potential replacements. The candidates do not have to be of a divine race as mortals are selected as candidates if they possess adequate power. The only known God of Destruction candidates are Goku and Vegeta of Universe 7, who both turned down the offer, and Toppo of Universe 11. Gods of Destruction do not always work alone in their destruction and sometimes can appoint someone else the duty of destroying, thus becoming an agent of destruction.Toriyama interview 2013 The only example of this in Universe 7 being Frieza, who prior to Age 739 was known to aid Beerus in destroying things, and was also told by him to destroy Planet Vegeta. In Universe 11, the Pride Troopers work under and/or are overseen by Belmod, and, thus, are also agents of destruction, though, in their case, to destroy evil only. They also work with and even protect the Supreme Kai if need be. In the lead up to the Tournament of Power, Sidra had the Universe 9 assassins acted as agents of destruction, gifting their leader with some Energy of Destruction to use. Future Trunks' timeline As a result of the actions of Future Dabura and Future Babidi, all the Kais of Universe 7 have been killed, and by extension, Future Beerus. Also, it is revealed that Future Zamasu and Goku Black have killed the other Supreme Kais from all universes and, by extension, all of the Gods of Destruction, rendering the evil duo, both of them Kais, as the only remaining gods save for Future Zen-Oh. Because of this, the Kais' roles changed radically, taking the Gods of Destructions' place in destroying worlds. In addition, due to the deaths of their Gods of Destruction, the Angels that serve them became inactive. Gods of Destruction *Iwne (Universe 1) *Helles (Universe 2) *Mosco (Universe 3) *Quitela (Universe 4) *Arack (Universe 5) *Champa (Universe 6) *Beerus (Universe 7) **Future Beerus *Liquiir (Universe 8) *Sidra (Universe 9) *Rumsshi (Universe 10) *Belmod (Universe 11) *Gene (Universe 12) Power The Gods of Destruction are among the mightiest entities in the multiverse, strong enough to be universally feared, not only by mortals, but even by other Gods. They rival their counterparts of creation, the Supreme Kais. However, they are not all-powerful, as they must still answer to the Great Priest, Zen-Oh, and Future Zen-Oh, and they are at their most vulnerable if any others were to bring harm to any of the Supreme Kais, which causes their undoing in the future due to the actions of the two evil incarnations of Zamasu. Beerus has shown the ability to "destroy" a particular object or being on contact without the need to fight, such as a planet or a criminal Kai as punishment. All Gods of Destruction also hold this power. This ability is absolute as it can even destroy non-corporal entities such as ghosts of deceased beings in the anime, as it is capable of "destroying" their soul rather than sending them to Other World. As shown by Sidra, a God of Destruction can grant some of their destructive energies to other beings, which takes the form of an energy orb known as Energy of Destruction. With it, the individual who possess the energy can erase any from existence. However because it is a small fraction of a God of Destruction's energy, other godly or powerful entities can destroy it, although with extreme difficulty. It should be noted that powerful entities can also convert the destructive energy back into a sphere allowing them to use it to attack others as shown when True Golden Frieza was able to grab the Energy of Destruction and convert it back into a sphere which he used on Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who had trouble doing the same despite having the power of a god. It can also be dispelled easily by another God of Destruction, as shown when Beerus dispelled the Energy of Destruction effecting Goku. Additionally, Beerus has shown demonstrated the ability to turning an egg into dust with a simple touch which causes his energy to flow through the egg petrifying it then causing it to decay to dust which is likely tied to his abilities as a God of Destruction (as such an ability would be destructive if performed on a much more massive scale). Contrary to the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction seem to manifest their godhood in raw destructive power, while Supreme Kais manifest it in the ability to create and spread life across the universe. Due to the nature of their abilities, Gods of Destruction have much higher combat abilities than their counterparts. Both Beerus and Champa are comparable and/or roughly as powerful as Whis and Vados, their respective Angel attendants, and this applies to the other Gods of Destruction as well. Despite their power and position, the God of Destruction govern each of their universes in different and sometimes more effective ways, as well as working on improving the long term development and evolution of their universe in a working relationship with the respective Supreme Kais. This effort helped some universes evade possible destruction in the Tournament of Power. Gallery Trivia *The title 'God of Destruction', is possibly based on 'Shiva', the Hindu god of destruction, who has the exact same job. *God of Destruction is a title used by several other characters in the Dragon Ball franchise: **Frieza - Although Frieza never claimed the title for himself, Roh once commented that Frieza was more of a God of Destruction than Sidra, who actually held the title, upon witnessing the tyrant's cruel nature and impressive power. **Cell – A Bio-Android referred to as a "God of Destruction" in the Japanese title of the episode "Cell is Complete" (戦闘力無限大!! セルという名の'破壊神'誕生; lit. "Infinite attack power! A God of Destruction called Cell is born"). **Luud – A Machine Mutant who is an antagonist in the TV series Dragon Ball GT. **Syn Shenron – A Shadow Dragon who, upon reabsorbing the other six Dragon Balls, proclaims himself as a "God of Destruction". This may be due to his status as a Shenron **Gotenks – Calls himself "God of Destruction" when formed in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. **Broly was called a "Destruction God" in Goku's mission to fight Broly, and the "God of Destruction" in Gohan's mission to fight him in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. There is also a Capsule Skill exclusive to Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 called "God of Destruction Body Wrap." ***Ironically, Broly later obtains the power of a god via his Broly God form in Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai. **Future Warrior 2 - In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 , during the story mission "The Pudding Problem- Beerus' Fury", The Future Warrior must help Whis subdue Beerus after the latter flies into a fury. After reducing Beerus' health to a certain amount, Whis will admit that he is impressed that a mortal could be so powerful, saying that the Future Warrior surpasses SSG Goku in strength and may one day surpass Beerus himself, and offers the Future Warrior the job of "God of Destruction", to which Chronoa refuses to allow as she tells Whis she will not have him stealing any Time Patrol personnel. Additionally the Future Warrior can unlock "God of Destruction" as a title for their Play Data profile.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *In Xenoverse 2 as part of the Masters Pack DLC, Whis mentions after the Future Warrior completes his training that "With abilities like yours, entry into the championship to decide the next God of Destruction wouldn't be out of the question." indicating that their may be some sort of tournament or competition involved in selecting a God of Destruction's replacement. *All the Gods of Destruction and their attendants are named after alcoholic drinks: Beer(us), Whis(key), Champa(gne) and (cal)Vados. The gods of Universe 6 are also named after finer drinks than the gods of Universe 7, since champagne and calvados are generally considered higher-class than beer and whiskey. **That said, Beerus' name was originally based off of "virus".Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 However, series creator Akira Toriyama thought it was a pun on beer and named Whis as a pun on Whiskey, leading to the alcoholic naming trend which was repeated with Vados and Champa. *Though Gods of Destruction are prohibited from traveling through time, this rule is seemingly ignored in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, as Beerus is allowed to travel from Age 778 to the Time Nest in Age 850 (in Xenoverse), as well as from Age 779 to the Time Nest in Age 852 (in Xenoverse 2) via the Whis' Warp technique. Presumably this rule against Time Travel does not apply to travel to the Time Nest where the Supreme Kai of Time resides or that it is permitted during certain circumstances, as Beerus only travels to the Time Nest in order to learn more about Demigra and the Time Breakers when they engage in blasphemous actions (such as Demigra trying to control him in Age 778 and Towa tricking him and Whis to travel to the Time Nest to prevent Whis from assisting Goku during the Battle with Golden Frieza in Age 779) involving Beerus and his attendant when someone illegally alters history in their presence (as altering history is a crime against the natural laws of the universe and if left unchecked can lead to the destruction of history, which in turn leads to the destruction of the universe). As Gods of Destruction occasionally work with the Gods of Creation to deal with universal threats, presumably Beerus is allowed to travel with his attendant to the Time Nest to speak with Chronoa concerning such threats, especially when they interfere with the God of Destruction and/or their duties. Gods of Destruction may also be permitted to travel through time if the Supreme Kai of Time or a God of Creation assisting them (such as Elder Kai) asks for their assistance. **It is also possible that a Supreme Kai of Time has the ability to grant a God of Destruction permission to travel through time with their attendant (and Chronoa likely permits Beerus to do in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 in order to avoid upsetting him). *Not all Gods of Destruction are based on felines, as Beerus and Champa were. Their appearance can vary, and may be based on different kinds of beings and creatures, perhaps ones from different mythologies, such as: **Sidra appears similar to a Dwarf, a Norse mythological creature. **Rumsshi bears a resemblance to the Hindu deity, Ganesh, due to his humanoid form and elephant-like head and face. This has resulted in controversy surrounding the character. **Belmod bears the appearance of a clown, most notably Pennywise from the Stephen King novel and movie It. Pennywise is another name given to Consumption, the Eater of Worlds that existed before the universe and is opposed by The Turtle, a force of creation from the same place that Consumption came from. This lend some similarity to Belmod and Pennywise as Gods of Destruction. **Helles appears to be similar to the Egyptian goddess of love and beauty, Hathor. A goddess who when infuriated have the ability to turn into her alter-ego, the warrior goddess Sekhmet. **Mosco appears to incorporate design elements God of Destruction Luud from Dragon Ball GT as a reference to Luud's "status" as a God of Destruction. *With the appearance of a Pride Trooper who looks like them, Beerus and Champa themselves may be mortals turned Gods of Destruction, as the others looked like as if they came from different mortal races, unlike Kais and Supreme Kais, which is a title exclusively for Shinjin, and it is possible that they became Gods of Destruction at the request of their attendants, as those who became destroyers may be very powerful mortals, as they are capable of dying even without their life-links dying, as Angels often will seek out mortals from different races with an abnormal huge power level as candidates, Toppo being an example. Goku and Vegeta were also offered the title, but rejected.It is believed that when a God of Destruction is appointed, their ki is made divine and they are given more power to suit their job. For example : Every God of Destruction has the common power of "Energy of Destruction " and also the power to use "Hakai"(destroy). References pt-br:Deus da Destruição ca:Déu de la Destrucció es:Dios de la Destrucción it:Dio della Distruzione pl:Hakaishini Category:Deities